


Halloween Costumes

by kclinda



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Reveal, Teen Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kclinda/pseuds/kclinda
Summary: Chloé is throwing a costume party and Marinette gets inspiration for creating costumes, but she cannot go as Ladybug, and she wants to do a Rena Rouge costume too, but it is too dangerous for Alya to wear it... What to do? Alya jumps in and helps out. Marinette will design her heart out and for the boy she loves too!What could happen if she uses the words that she's heard from her kitty, without knowing that she's the only one that's heard them?





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a One Shot, but then I realized that it would be a huge one shot, so I decided to finish it in 2 shots. First one, preparations and second one, the party.  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks more and it was going as scheduled. There was fabric all over the place. Some red and orange bunches here and there, the green ones were not that bad, but the black and the orange was a little too much.

"Girl, I know that you want the outfits to be perfect, but it seems you will need another room!" Alya gave a sympathetic look at Marinette. She wasn't one to complain to be honest, she was having so much fun teasing her best friend and her boyfriend also. Besides, if she was correct, the whole thing was going to be hilarious.

"Just don't move, ok?" Marinette had Alya pinned to the clothing during measurement. She wanted to finish before next weekend, so that the final fitting for everyone works out. "Ok, move your arms to shoulder length and open your legs." This had to flow with her friend's movement. Even that Carapace was a turtle, she had that small skirt and over top to simulate the shell, this was going to be amazing. 

After 10 more minutes of squishing and annoying sounds, the red head was free and happy. "At last, I thought that was going to take like an hour more."

Marinette laughed at her friend's comment "If you would like, I will need you back in a couple of minutes." She winked at Alya and let a wide grin spread through her face. 

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you wanted to torture me." Alya let herself drop against the chaise longue. Making sure there were no pins in there after all. "I'm so glad we decided to do this Marinette." She tossed around and sat back on the chaise. "And here I thought that Chloé wasn't going to surprise us more than what she's done lately."

"True, I wasn't expecting her doing a party for the 31st. And a costume party is even wow…" Marinette kept her concentration in the green shades she was working on. "I know that there will be probably a lot of Ladybugs, but this time, I can make sure that Adrien will be the best Ladybug in there."

"And you will be the best Chat Noir for sure." The amusement in her voice made her smile, so many theories, but this one for her OTP was the best she's had for a while now. "You guys could even win that couples contest, if I wasn't going with my own personal fox." She winked playfully to her friend.

Marinette blinked, her cheeks tainted with a pretty pink blush. "I assure you Alya, that the chances that Adrien wants to participate with me are not that positive. You and Nino are probably going to rock the couple's contest." A shy smile full of determination replaced her startle face. "Now, the single's contest, unless Chloé decides that I won't be able to participate because _'Chloé…'_ I am taking that prize with me, even if it is a picture with her, hahaha!"

Alya facepalmed to the comment "I so didn't think about the prizes!" She was laughing her heart out. "First prize! Ladies and gentlemen: A full body picture with Chloé!" They started to laugh out loud. "Second prize: a half body size picture! And Last but not least! Third prize will be..." She had to pause to grab some air, the designer was not working with the fabric anymore either, and they were both almost crying of laughter. "third prize:" Alya takes a breath to talk "a selfie in Instagram!"

Marinette's tummy was starting to hurt, it's been a while since she's had so much fun. Alya was rolling on the chaise too. "And imagine the hashtag!" Marinette resumed. "#ContestWinner #ILoveChloé #ImWithChloé " 

They kept laughing like this for a couple more minutes. Taking deep breaths to calm themselves, until they just giggled to themselves. There was a knock on the trap door. Marinette started to panic, looking at the time, it could only mean someone arrived.

"Marinette, sweetheart!" Sabine said through the trap door. "Adrien is here! And I have some pastries for you to take a break!"

The designer looked at Alya with her eyes big and wide. "He's here!" She managed to whisper with full emotion. "He arrived already and my room is still a mess!"

The red head stood up and took Marinette's hands in hers. "Girl! Breath! He knows you are doing 4 full costumes, and his father is a designer, he knows this mess is not because you are messy, but because you are creative."

Marinette took a deeper breath, and looked at Alya with a determined look. "Ok, you're right! I won't panic!" She took a glance to her room, then shrugged a bit. "But next time, you will take my towel!" She giggled to her friend.

Alya could only think on dolphins now, she grinned wide. "Let's take that break your mom suggested." She said opening the trap door. "I know that I want some of those pastries!" And started to go down to the living room.

************************

Alya sat at the couch next to Nino, who gave her a knowing look. While she was having her pastries, her best friend was trying to explain Adrien about the suit she's finishing for the male Ladybug. This made Alya remember when she let Nino figure her out.

Her mind drifted about a month ago, during an ice cream date with Nino.

"Ok, ok,  I get it... If they need me again, I'll be more careful..." Nino brushed it off while trying to act cool. 

"I'm telling you Nino! You don't want to put us all in danger. " Alya rolled her eyes and stood in front of the DJ boy. Her hands on her hips. 

His eyes wide opened and a huge smirk on his face. "I knew it!" He jumped in excitement "That is why you stopped adding theories about their identities!" He hugged her and tossed her in the air. Nino was a proud boyfriend.

She hugged his neck while he put her back on her feet. "That made it a lot easier to figure you out. Because, believe me! I would have known it was you even without what I know." 

The huge smirk on Alya's face was the only invitation that Nino needed. He kissed her. Closing his eyes, hugging her waist as he pulled her over. The girl responded the sweet romantic kiss that he started. Without worrying about the time that has passed, they broke their embraced to look at each other's eyes.

"Oh Alya... I love you so much..." He let out in a whisper, his eyes tilted in awe. 

Alya let her mouth drop, a small smile drawing on her lips. "OMG Nino!" She left her mouth opened, her eyes wide and big. So many emotions tangled inside her. She took a deep breath, and whispered "I love you too..." hugging her boyfriend with the strongest grip she could manage.

Nino was happy, so happy, he didn't want to let go, but they had stuff to do. Besides, if this is true, his own theory is closer to reality than what he thought.

"You know what?" Alya said, looking back into his eyes. "I'm happy it's you."

Nino smiled wide. "Me too!" Adding to his amusement "And I got myself a fox!" He winked at his girlfriend. 

After a date or two, they were able to catch up about the whole superheroes thing. Funny thing is that Nino was suspecting at the same model teen as Alya was, he wasn't expecting her suspicion about a clumsy girl... They decided to give it a try and start a plan.

******************

Two weeks ago, the plan was placed in motion. Marinette doesn't know she's the fox holder nor Nino' s the turtle. Or at least, she was very good pretending. What the journalist was sure of, is that she has no idea who the cat is. Nino did the same, and from Adrien's side, he seems to be oblivious to the world… again… Apparently, the model is more focused about finding out who Ladybug is, instead of finding about the fox and the turtle. So if he does know the identity of any of them, he's a very good actor.

"So, Marinette asked me to wear the Ladybug costume, but then she regretted she wasn't wearing the Chat's costume." Alya mentioned to Nino while watching the twins dance to the video game console. "I could almost read her face when she was concerned about a Ladybug and Rena Rouge suits for us, so she started to swap them out, and then she was babbling , snapped out of it and then I proposed to have you guys involved in the ladies costumes, and we'll be wearing the gentle men's ones." She gave Nino an amused grin. "You should have seen her, he he. If she was trying to hide who I am, she blew her cover. She was so funny though."

Nino was studying her. Alya was a mystery from time to time, and he didn't quite understand. "So… Are you wearing Ladybug, or Rena Rouge?"

Alya's wide smirk showed how much she was enjoying this whole thing. "I!" She pointed to her chest with her thumb "Am going as Carapace!" She winked at Nino. "And youu!" She pointed him with her index "Are going as Rena Rouge!"

Nino responded her smirk with one of his own. "So… You mean…" After giving it some thought. "Hum… Oh!" His realization was way too funny too. "Adrien will be Ladybug and Marinette, Chat Noir?"

Alya hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That is why I love you so much!"

************************

Back at Marinette's bedroom, Adrien was the perfect mannequin. This was the first time that Marinette worked with a professional model, after all. She couldn't hide the shy blush on her cheeks. She was very professional too, maybe just a little nervous, but besides that, she was working with all those pins and the final touches of the polka dots tie.

The young model watched Marinette working as if she was the only person in the room. 

"He's so cute." Alya whispered to Nino. "It's as if he is about to burst out all his love for here."

Nino whispered back. "You have no idea Al!" He gave her a knowing look, then back at the fashion duo. "I think he's starting to accept that he feels something for the designer here." 

************************

After the fitting session finished, Marinette hushed everyone out so that she could keep working on the designs. "Like I said, I want to have everything ready to have a final fitting next weekend. And on Saturday, so that I can finish it up the details before the party." 

"I'll take Al, don't worry Marinette, I won't let her bother you!" Nino took his girl's hand and started walking. "Bye! See ya' on Monday!"

"Bye girl! Text me later!" Alya waved at Mari, leaving the duo standing at the bakery's entrance.

A Limo was parked in front of them. The big guard just went out from the bakery, with some bags. 

"Well, I guess Gorilla made profit of my visit." Adrien was somewhat nervous, his hand grabbing his neck. "Thanks for inviting me Mari, this was a lot more fun than when my father's designers to the fitting." He smiled at her shyly.

"Thank you for coming Adrien!" Marinette started turning red and she could feel her face on fire. "I will have the suit ready for the next fitting, I still need to stuff some cuts and take it to the mannequin and… oh, no, that…" She started stuttering once more. "The cut some stuff for the fabric… ah… The cuts of fabric to fill the details." She smiled trying to hide her shyness. Marinette felt that she was blowing all her chances.

Adrien chuckled a bit and glanced at Mari with a wide smile. "See ya' Monday Mari! Call me if you need anything!" He waved until he tucked the limo's door, which Gorilla had opened already for him.

"I knew it! Did you see that babe?" Nino grinned at Alya, who was hiding behind the corner with him.

"Yes!"


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has begun. The costumes are ready and the word play comes along.

The second fitting was smooth. Alya was always there, when the boys arrived. Marinette was very professional, nervous but professional. Adrien was starting to think for a commission as an excuse to get closer to Marinette like this. She made him feel at ease. Marinette's room was cozy and had a warmth he missed from his own room. Besides, the 4 of them were having fun.

"Ok, that's all that we needed to do. I can take a break now." The designer stood up and opened the trap door. "I'll go get some pastries, be right back!" And she disappeared.

Nino and Alya were looking at the blond with a smirk that was starting to make him nervous. "What?" He asked.

"Hum… not much!" Alya responded. "I'll go help my girl to bring the stuff upstairs." So she went down the trap door, before disappearing too, she winked at Nino. Unspoken words said.

"Ok mon pote! Spit!" Nino gave an inquisitor look to Adrien.

Adrien wasn't sure what he was being interrogated for. "What do you mean?"

The DJ sighed loudly "Man, you are dense!" He stood up and walked next to his friend. "You were staring Adrien." The blond blinked trying to figure out what Nino was saying, but there was no answer, to Nino's frustration. "Your were staring at Marinette..." He scolded Adrien, keeping his voice down, in case that the girls returned. "Tell me once again that you don't like her like that, because I want to see if you can lie this time."

Adrien blushed at Nino's suggestion, he was staring? He didn't notice, but he did like being with Marinette, so saying that he doesn't like her would be a lie indeed. The blond wasn't sure how to answer, but he was more aware of himself now, thanks to Nino's comment. The intense glare that Nino gave him was not helping either. "I-I… I don't know?" He stuttered, his face turning red this time and feeling hot. "I think I do like her? But I am still not sure what to do with it?"

Nino sat down in defeat, at least it was something. He took a deep breath and was about to tell him something when he heard the girls talking through the trap door.

"Just don't say anything!" Adrien pleaded with his kitten eyes in a whisper.

"key key! I won't, but you have to tell me what's going on in your head!" He scolded once more.

"Ok boys, some Dupain-Cheng's hot chocolate for us." Alya noticed the air between the teens and added. "Were you guys talking about something?" She gave Nino a knowing look.

Nino waved his hand telling her to dismiss the subject.

"We were wondering what pastries Mari picked up this time. This is the best bakery in all Paris after all." He looked at Marinette , who came right behind Alya. He softly smiled to her and sent a wink in her direction, his blush came back with a little pink taint, just like Marinette's own cheeks color.

"I-I brought some… Ah… Croissants and pain au-au-au chocolat." She said awkwardly. Then added "These are moka éclairs, my dad said that they good very well with the DupainCheng's hot chocolate." She shyly smiled, and looked away from Adrien's eyes.

"And so he flirts now?" Alya whispered to Nino, quite surprised, keeping her poker face.

"Apparently, but he's still oblivious." Nino answered lower than usual.

"Let's just stick to the plan, the party is next Saturday, we'll figure something by then." Alya took an éclair and changed subjects.

Plagg and Tikki were looking at the teens from her little place, good thing that Adrien left his bag near where the red kwami was hiding. They giggled at Alya and Nino's comments.

"I'm pretty sure that Alya knows, sweet tooth!" Plagg told Tikki. "Will we continue with the façade? I think the kit and the bug there will figure them out soon enough!" He said pointing at their chosen ones.

"I know Plagg, and if they do figure it out, then it was meant to be. Just don't force it, ok?" Tikki remained pensive. "I think I would like a word with Alya..."

Plagg opened his eyes in surprise. "You? Really?".

"Yes, to know what they're planning. But I don't think I want to risk it." The red kwami finished.

Tikki kept toying with the idea, until only Marinette remained. She went to grab a cookie and watch her work. _'Hum… I'll trust Alya, maybe they need to figure it out first.'_ She thought.

*********************************

The day of the party, everyone arrived dressed up. Alya and Nino were wearing their Rena Rouge and Carapace costumes. They arrived first. Aparently Chloé wanted to have Nino mixing from time to time. Adrien was waiting outside for Marinette to arrive, he wanted to pick her up, but she insisted that she would arrive to the party. 

The Carapace suit that Alya was wearing ,had these flowing green wings like strips all the way from her shoulders to her legs, it simulated the turtle shell. Then the dress was an open dress at the front, suggesting some sort of vest. All this was on very nice, transparent silky tulle. The dress was light green, and the strips were some light green and some deep green. The inner skirt was a deep green and had some dark brown accents that mimicked the belly of the turtle. Her hair was high in a ponytail, with more green strips, this time simulating the hoodie Carapace wears. The final touch, googles that matched her glasses. She looked amazing!

The Rena Rouge suit that Nino was wearing had a shade of red, two different oranges and two white strips to the side of the head that simulated the fox ears. The suit was tuxedo like, with a red vest with tail. Some orange degrading from the little back up to his hips, finishing in white tips. Pants were red, and he added black boots, lined in black rubber to look like Rena's boots. The tie was white and huge, so that it would look like the fox' belly.

Adrien was wearing the Ladybug suit. The vest was black with red dots, and the shirt was a deep red. His pants were wine red and his face had a nice mask, red with black dots, and some black strips at the back of the mask imitated the pigtails that Ladybug wears. To say that he looked handsome, was and underestimated compliment.

When Marinette arrived, Adrien was speechless. She was stunning, her black dress had some green lines, defining her curves. The skirt was open in the front and long in the back, with a degradation of color from black to green at the tip of the skirt. She was wearing black leather boots up to the knee. The top part had a neon green intertwined with black cover of a silky tulle, similar to Alya's. This gave movement to the dress and made her look as if she was floating. The ears on top of her hair, which was styled in two hair buns on top, and the rest of he hair loose with green and black strips coming out from her buns. The mask on her face was black with little green taints, she wanted to give it some details. It looked as if it changed between green and black depending on the light. Her blue eyes looked wider and deeper.

"I have to agree that I was a little nervous when Alya proposed these suits" Marinette said shyly to Adrien. "I didn't know whether you wanted to be Ladybug." She hesitated for a moment. "I thought that you might have wanted to be Chat Noir..." She looked at the model somewhat timid. "I mean, you are both blond, green eyes…" Glancing at the boy and studying him more thoroughly. "And… You are both the same height!" She mentioned that last portion of words with a surprised tone.

Adrien brought his hand to his neck, appearing nervous. 'Did she figure me out?' He thought trying to control his emotions. "Do you really think so?" He hesitated. "I-I am Ladybug's number one fan!" Channeling little of Chat for Marinette, he composed himself adding. "No matte what Chloé says, I am her number one fan!" He grinned with confidence. "My limitation was that there are not a lot of male Ladybug costumes that actually work for me. Until now!" He winked at Marinette and offered her his arm to enter the party.

Marinette chuckled a bit, maybe as Chat, she could manage some confidence from that side. "Well, from my side, I think it is safe to say that I am Chat's number one fan." She finished with a shy smile, her eyes tilting exited. "That would be something I'm not competing with Chloé for once. " She giggled, the comment was silly and funny.

"I'm glad you got your humor back Mari." Adrien looked at Mari with a sweet smile. After thinking this past week, he amused Plagg with a confession. He really thought that only Ladybug could invade hi mind, but after visiting Marinette as Chat and getting to know her better, he realized that there is a lot more of the stylist that he wants to know about, and this is a good opportunity.

"Alya! Oh my God! It looks better with the lights here!" Marinette jumped to her friend and hugged her. "I'm so happy I agreed to this!" She pointed at her dress and turned around to let her friend eye her. Catching some sights and woos here and there too.

"Mari, you look stunning! We were able to see part of our suits, even Adrien's." She gave the model a knowing look. "But girl, that looks amazing! I didn't you you were adding that fading color to the mask that way!" She really was happy for her friend, she was stealing looks for sure. Even from Chloé, that let her be, even though she entered with Adrien. It was as if she was letting her to be the star of the night, for the moment at least.

For Alya, it was common knowledge that Marinette liked Chat, even though she didn't admit it. Alya loved to bug her about it, she did have her own theories in her head, and she was trying to get her to acknowledge it. At the end, when she proposed the gender swap of the costumes, the designer agreed with one condition, to let the boys be their counterparts. She will tell Nino to be Rena Rouge and Marinette will tell Adrien to be Ladybug. Alya knew that it was because she was dying to dress up as Chat Noir. If she wanted to get her plan in motion, she needs to pull the trigger now.

"So girl! You can tell Chat Noir next time he comes by, that it was funny to dress up like him." She winked at her friend and noticed her mouth drop open.

Marinette looked at Adrien concerned that her friend just let him know that Chat visits her. "Ah-ah-I... " She started stuttering again.

Adrien smirked at the new information. So Marinette has told Alya about his alter ego visits… "Common Minou, let's go dance." He took Marinette's hand and guided her to the dance floor.

Alya grinned at the interaction of those two. Walking over to Nino, she glanced at him and with a hand movement asked him to lean on to her. "He was not surprised that Chat visits Mari." She said with a low voice. "And then took her to the dance floor."

"Well..." The DJ smirked, mischief in his tone. "That settles one part of the deal, now we need to confirm the second part. Next step: slow dancing." 

Marinette and Adrien were stealing all the glances, she had moves and the model didn't stay behind. When Nino changed the music, Marinette stopped in her heels and had a hesitant look.

Adrien smiled and took her hand. "We can stop if you want, Mari." He comforted the girl with a soft tone.

Marinette, determine to channel more of her partner, decided to follow Adrien's lead and call him as Chat calls her. She is dressed like him after all. "Well Princess, I guess we have to keep dancing then." Her wide smile with more confidence than before, a small blush dissimulated by the light.

Adrien placed his hands against her waist to slow dance with Marinette. Funny thing was that Chat is the one calling Marinette, Princess, and at this point, Marinette dressed as Chat was calling him dressed as Ladybug, Princess. Amusing as it can, be he can play along with her word play.

"Tell me Chaton!" He smirked playing along with her game. "Are you having fun tonight?"

"But why? It is always a pleasure to be with you! My Lady!" She answered back, wide smile on her face. Playing Chat was entertaining and she knows him too, so maybe she can keep up with this game.

Adrien chuckled at Marinette's words, the impersonation was very accurate. "Common Chaton! I am serious!" He was trying to contain his laugh now. "We are a team! You and me!" Through the whole joke, he was letting Ladybug words channel through him. In his head, this was Marinette, he trusted her and the game was funny. He could feel Plagg chuckle in his pocket. He'll sure give him something to laugh about when they get home. "I cannot do this without you!" placing a hand on his chest, mimicking Ladybug when she scolds her. Giving her a turn and catching her waist afterwards.

Marinette was thrilled, how come he knows those words and how come he's using them as if she was scolding Chat, she had no idea, but it was too funny to bring Chat and Ladybug to life in a very different way. Her giggles were escaping her mouth. She was having trouble to keep it cool now, trying to find out what would Chat say when being scolded… Risky, but funny too. "On the contrary Buguinette! I'll trust you with my heart any time!" She winked at Adrien amused of the personification she just did, her eyes closed and laughing. She noticed that Adrien stopped dancing, she took a breath and opened her eyes. She didn't expect his reaction. His eyes wide, his mouth opened, confusion in his face. Marinette stopped too and examined him. Her mind working with what could have happened, going through the words she just said, why would anyone react to those words… Hum… What did she say? Oh!

Adrien closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it… He wasn't able to find what to say… The music was not helping either… How? Why? That word? He glanced at Marinette again, it seems that she was getting to an answer in her mind. He needed to do something… He took the designer's hand and guided her outside. The garden! That would help! He was going faster and faster, until he found a hidden bench.

He sat her down on the bench, but started pacing one side to the other, thinking. He could see that Marinette was uncomfortable, she sat there, but it was as her mind was somewhere else… "Arg! This is not helping!" He took a deep breath and sat down next facing her. "Mari… I…" He looked at her, bathed in her , breathed her… How could he be so blind… "Mari, Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other very well. They treat themselves in a very particular way." He was able to read panic, confusion, understanding, panic again… He brought his hand to his neck, deep breath again. "Mari, only Ladybug knows that Chat calls her Buguinette…"

Marinette was going crazy, her mind racing over 100 miles per hour. Buguinette, Adrien talking. She could feel Tikki moving impatiently in her hidden pocket. How he was talking as if she was scolding Chat, no one has seen her or heard her scolding her partner. He knew Chat very well, in and outside the mask. He would be the only one that knows this. Adrien talking. He said that only Ladybug knows that Chat calls her Buguinette… "Oh God!" she voiced without knowing. "I just gave myself away?" Her eyes wide, looking at Adrien's, those big green eyes. "Oh God!" She moved her hand to cover her mouth. "Only Chat?" Her sight was blurry, her breathing was uneven. An anxiety attack? What a great Ladybug I am…

Adrien took her hands in his, and started to call her name. She was not responding, what can he do? 

Plagg popped his head from his hidden place "Hey kid! You broke your bug!"

Tikki popped her head too to reprimand the cat kwami "Plagg! Don't!"

Adrien looked at the kwami interaction and laughed at himself. "We've been funny for you, right? Quite blind too." He chuckled at their reactions. Giving his attention back to Marinette, he leaned closer to her and whispered. "Marinette." He kept approaching, until he placed his lips on hers. Closed his eyes and let his embrace do the talking.

Marinette melted to the touch of Adrien's lips. She was so out of herself that she didn't realized what was happening until she felt Adrien's embrace. Her breathing matched his and her hands were in his, and they were kissing. Her cheeks burning. They were kissing. 

Adrien broke the kiss and smiled at her. His eyes lost in hers. "You made me fall in love with you twice My Lady." His smile spread on his face. "Princess." He whispered giving her a forehead kiss. His eyes waiting for her response.

"I-I--I" She started to stutter again. "I… It is you? Mon chaton..." She breathed. "I didn't know… I should have known… You! The visits! Wow! This is a lot of information." She stood up moving her hand to her forehead. "You are my kitty! You are Adrien!" She started pacing now. "So, it means that Chat, no, Adrien visits me at night. It means that I am in love with Adrien, no with Chat…" She started rumbling. "But Chat is in love with Ladybug, no Adrien is in love with Ladybug. But Adrien just told me he fell in love with me..." She stopped. Realization all over her face. 

Adrien chuckled a bit while watching her, she was so cute. He could be there all night just staring at her in awe, but they needed to go back to the party before someone comes out looking for them. He stood up too, got in front of Marinette, took her hands in his once more, and leaned on to her, placing his forehead against hers. "Marinette, it is me, and it is you. I couldn't be happier." His eyes sparked in awe. He moved his hands to her face, moving her sight up to his eyes. "Even that all I want to do is to kiss you again, we need to go back to the party."

The designer agreed, and they started walking back to the ball hall, hand in hand.

 

Alya and Nino looked at each other and nodded. Then remained at their spot looking at their friends walk shyly hand in hand. They knew that all their friends were rooting for them, but what the others didn't know is that they have a secret, a secret that will be discussed another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this short story. I had fun with the word play.
> 
> What words would you have chosen?


End file.
